


Subtle. Tease.

by moiraifortuna



Series: No plot, just filth. [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, filthy filthy filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moiraifortuna/pseuds/moiraifortuna
Summary: What's crazier than going shopping with Kihyun and Minhyuk? The answer lies within tinted glass.





	Subtle. Tease.

**Author's Note:**

> Vote for monsta x for vlive top 10 you filthy sinners :*

Take advantage of what the world had to offer...

Shownu had always liked that motto. He _lived_ by that motto, never missing an opportunity that presented itself.

He also thought himself as not one for many words but now he was struggling to keep himself from opening his mouth.

He had been sitting in the back of the group's minivan for a while, enjoying the solitude as he waited for Minhyuk and Kihyun to get inside. They had taken a small trip on the outskirts of the city on a whim and had taken all day shopping in areas that weren't as crowded as the inner city.city.

Shownu had no idea why he'd agreed in the first place but he found it was better than being at the dorm doing nothing.

He took a deep sigh as his eyes started closing, he shifted to get more comfortable. The van felt spacious most days but today he was feeling a bit restless. Shownu had spent the day walking the streets looking for new clothes and though he did end up finding what he looked for, Minhyuk and Kihyun had spent much longer shopping than him. He'd been back in the van for an hour, waiting for them to be back and Shownu was starting to get sleepy.

Finally, he heard light laughter a few feet away from the van and he heard Minhyuk and Kihyun stumble in not long after that.

He stilled as he debated whether to let them know he was awake but something told him not to, he didn't want to deal with their antics right now. 

"Is he asleep?" Minhyuk asked Kihyun who had sat on the seat first.

"I think so," Kihyun helped place some bags in the space beside Shownu. "How much time do we have before the driver comes?"

"Maybe five or ten minutes?" Minhyuk smiled as he hurriedly checked the locks. It was late and their van was in an almost empty parking structure. "We'll see him."

"Okay," Kihyun pecked Minhyuk on the lips. "Do it quick." He unbuckled his jeans and then gripped the armrest.

_What the fuck._

Shownu shifted slightly in his seat, not believing what he was seeing. His eyes were barely opened so as to not give himself away.

He should say something.

_Anything._

His dick swelled at the thought of seeing these two in front of him, pleasuring each other while he was pretending to asleep.

Minhyuk gave Kihyun a wicked grin. "Just don't make too much noise," he whispered as he glanced at Shownu. "He'll wake up." He then leaned down and took Kihyun into his mouth. Shownu opened his eyes, knowing they couldn't see him, to get a glimpse. 

He tensed as the slick sound of Minhyuk's mouth on Kihyun's cock entered his ears.

Soft sighs and groans escaped their throats and Shownu almost moaned with them.

"Shh," one of them said, Shownu couldn't tell who. He couldn't think as he cupped himself, applying a little pleasure just to tease his tip. They wouldn't notice the slight movement, he was sure of it.

Fuck, he wanted Minhyuk to suck on _him_ so badly. He couldn't remember the last time he came from a blowjob, but he found himself wanting to feel that right now.

Kihyun's body moved frantically, his moans getting quicker and shorter, Shownu could almost feel it himself.

Minhyuk's head bobbed up and down, taking Kihyun into his mouth.

In and out.

Deep and wet.

Kihyun shifted slightly in his seat as he moved his hands to Minhyuk's hair. "Oh yes," he sighed. "Like that," he whimpered. 

 _Fuck_.

Shownu let his cock go from his hand, not wanting to risk himself being caught enjoying this. He gripped his thighs as hard as he could. He bit his lip almost hard enough for blood. Almost.

Minhyuk moaned as Kihyun finally came in his mouth. "You taste so good," he rose and licked his lips as he quickly lifted himself to straddled Kihyun and leaned into his embrace. He kissed Kihyun's lips and then made his way to his neck. Shownu realised his mistake as Minhyuk's eyes stared at him.

A wicked gleam twinkled in his lust filled eyes as he kissed and bit and nibbled on Kihyun's neck.

Kihyun's pretty little sighs became too loud but Minhyuk didn't say a thing, knowing Kihyun probably thought Shownu was still sleeping.

Shownu shocked himself as his hand finally moved inside his jeans, he really couldn't take it anymore. He was horny as fuck and found himself not giving a damn at being discovered now.

Minhyuk was enjoying himself grinding on Kihyun's dick and Shownu stroked to the rhythm he'd created, pretending Minhyuk was on top of him.

Minhyuk whispered something in Kihyun's ears and Kihyun giggled. Minhyuk leaned forward as beckoned Shownu over and took his hand in his, caressed it lightly with his thumb for a moment before taking Shownu's finger on his mouth.

A shock of electric pleasure slithered it's way down to his tip as Minhyuk swirled his tongue, teasing his finger so delicately Shownu could imagine his own cock being licked like that.

He tried to stay quiet, but couldn't as Minhyuk sucked his finger so hard he felt it in toes, his own hand teased his tip, delicate strokes followed by quick ones.

Minhyuk moaned and Shownu joined in, his heart felt like it was going to burst out his chest.

"Oh fuck," Minhyuk let go of Shownu as Kihyun stroked his chest under his shirt. "I think Shownu deserves a little present, don't you?"

Kihyun nodded and lifted himself off the seat as he knelt in front of Shownu. "Did you think we didn't know you were awake," he asked, with that little eyebrow lift that amused Shownu so much. He'd dreamed of that fucking smirk before, but in the dream he'd had his cock inside Kihyun's tight little ass, Kihyun had smiled so brightly right before Shownu had fucked him so good. 

"You're such a little sneak, trying to get off from just watching us. You have to put in some work too," Kihyun moved to undress Shownu completely. Really, Shownu's sense of self preservation had gone out the window by now, the tainted windows were perfectly dark enough for him to let go. 

"Oh god," he gasped as Kihyun touched his chest, Minhyuk had moved close enough to stroke the inside of his thighs. 

"Do you like this?" Kihyun shifted to sit to Shownu's left, Minhyuk sat at his right. "Do you like losing control?" Shownu's skin prickled at their touch. Slivers of pleasure accompanied their hands as Kihyun moved to kiss him. _Oh fuck_.

Shownu's cock twitched as Kihyun sucked on his tongue. He was so good at making Shownu feel crazy, out of control with his body, he could feel a warmth envelop his dick and he fucking lost it. He groaned as Minhyuk licked a stripe over his length. He almost teared up at the sensation, so fucking good, god he was so _good_. 

Minhyuk paused, his gasps filled the air. "You taste so nice," he flicked his tongue on Shownu's tip. "Your dick is so swollen for me," Minhyuk giggled.

Shownu was going to lose his mind at this rate. Kihyun traced butterfly kisses down Shownu's neck, Minhyuk traced his hands up his thighs and Shownu could swear he felt himself tear up as both of them moved to get a taste of his cock. 

He felt his chest burn in pleasure as he grabbed their hair, trying to guide them but probably failing miserably. He could hear their sighs of pleasure as they sucked and teased. Kihyun lightly bit his tip and that small gesture sent Shownu over the edge.

Minhyuk gripped Shownu's thigh as he giggled and moaned, probably stroking himself from the sight of Shownu cumming into Kihyun's pink little mouth. "Oh yeah, swallow it all, Ki, like that. Oh, damn."

"Ki, fuck, you're so hot, I--" Shownu looked down to see Kihyun smirking at him as he licked his lips and really, he shouldn't have been surprised when he moved to kiss Shownu deep and wet and just wickedly enough for Shownu to taste himself. Kihyun moved away from him and traced his fingertip on Minhyuk's lips.

"I owe you," Kihyun murmured as Minhyuk finally caugh his breath. "At least let me --" He bent down to taste Minhyuk's cum, licking the traces of his orgasm and sighing at the taste. Shownu could sense a tenderness he hadn't seen between them before. It was so hot seeing them like this, he almost went hard at the sight. 

"Kiss me," Shownu whispered as Kihyun finished and he whimpered when he complied, Minhyuk tasted so good on his tongue he wanted more. 

 _More_.

_Please._

Minhyuk gasped as he stopped Kihyun and moved him aside, Shownu's blinked in confusion "We're out of time."

Kiihyun turned around, his lips glistened as he looked at Shownu with a teasing grin.

Minhyuk scrambled to fix himself as the driver neared and he moved himself to sit next to Shownu.

"You're always full of surprises aren't you," he smirked, the delicate features of his face barely noticable under the dim lighting.

Shownu was greatful for the shitty lighting as he felt himself blush. He really was bad at teasing back, so he figured he'd keep his mouth shut.

Next time he wouldn't be so subtle with them. Next time he'd show them how it was to really lose control.

 


End file.
